When brewing coffee using conventional percolation processes, the brewing process cannot be completed by pouring in hot water for a single time; instead, there is enough space for continuing to add hot water only after the poured hot water has dissolved the coffee and is filtered by the filter, and the process is repeated until the designated coffee amount has been reached; therefore, the brewing process is less than convenient. In addition, the holding hand controls the amount of added water during the pouring of water, and thus water is often added in excess and causing the water to overflow the filter and flow into the cup, which results in the non-uniform concentration of the coffee in the cup and the degradation of the taste. Therefore, conventional technologies suffer from inconvenience for usage.